Christmas comes once a year, but Santa can do better
by Deonne
Summary: Working at the mall as a Christmas Elf was not how Bella pictured her first Christmas on her own… however something about Santa makes it all better for this special Elf. FAGE 007 story written for abbymickey24. Hope you enjoy.


**FAGE 007**

**Title: **Christmas comes but once a year, but Santa can do better.

**Written for:** Abby Mickey/abbymickey24

https: www . fanfiction u/1950520/ abbymickey24

**Written By: **Deonne

**Rating: **M. 18 years and over!

**Summary/Prompt used: **Prompt 4, Picture of Santa being… serviced.

Working at the mall as a Christmas Elf was not how Bella pictured her first Christmas on her own… however something about Santa makes it all better for this special Elf.

**Beta:** Karly. Thank you so much for this.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

https: www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/

**I do not own Twilight, only the books and movies. All characters, rights and settings belong to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer. I just have fun writing stories and making them do the things I never could. **

I love Christmas, truly I do. What I don't love is the screaming kids at all hours of the day while their mothers fed them a never ending supply of sugary drinks and candy as long as they promise not to make a spectacle of themselves. Being spat up on, peed on and having deal with snot nosed kids was not how I imagined to be spending the merry season. But I needed the cash, and I had no plans on going home for Christmas break.

No, I wasn't heartless. My parents were going away for a very belated honeymoon, and I was not going to deal with the idiot neighbors who thought that a single white female meant that I would be lonely and need some hands on holiday spirit.

"Two more days, Bella! Two more days and no more "Mrs. Claw's" screeching voice as she giggles and shakes her tits all in the hopes of becoming a Ho Ho Ho for Christmas," My fellow elf and best friend Angela smiled sweetly.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. For a preacher's daughter and a cop's kid no one had more sarcasm than we did. Angela was my white virginal angel… without the virginal, much to her parent's dismay. The minute she heard I was staying here in Seattle for holiday break, she rang her parents and backed out of the family trip to Alaska where snowballs were ice and nipples really could cut a glass. I wasn't sure which one of us had been happier for her parents viewing her "sacrifice" a beautiful thing.

Turning towards my locker I sighed. It wasn't the traditional elf costume we had to wear either. I honestly would have rather the camel toe lederhosen's and suspenders then the micro-mini skirt that was fluffed out with so many layers of tulle the ballerinas were jealous. Add to that the shiny leotard and mandatory twin braids and three inch heels, we were a high school boys Christmas fantasy. What self-respecting elf would willingly wear something like this if they had to prance around in freezing snow and dodge reindeer shit?

I was just happy that Santa's reindeer were taken care of by the local zoo; at least that's the story the kids got.

"Oh my God! Did you hear? Jessica tried to hunt down our Santa and make him a part of her wish list? That bitch." I groaned as the Blonde Barbie walked into the locker room followed by the third elf, Alice.

Blonde Barbie, aka Rosalie Hale, was the tramp from the trailer park whose momma hit the jackpot. I wasn't sure the whole story, but from what she had told us on the first day where we were all measured for our individual costumes, Jane Richards hooked her claws into Marcus Hale and did not let go. She would practically ply him with enough alcohol so he was drunk, but still able to get it up. The minute she found out she was with child she cut the man off and let her true colors shine bright for all to see.

So far I'd seen Rosalie screwing the security guards and janitors within hours of each other. Nothing screams class and take-home-to-mother more than a woman bent over a garbage can while getting fucked by the janitor who had to be your father's age. Who knows; maybe she was into that kind of kink.

As for Alice Brandon, she was the kind of girl who looked young enough to pass as a child when you went to the zoo with your family. Unfortunately she also acted the same way. Her parents were great; they just over indulged the poor little thing with sugar that I'm sure they paid for her dentist's school loans.

Now before you all go thinking I'm some jaded girl who sees the worst in everyone, I'm truly not. But these two girls were absolute hell to work with. Rosalie's job was to escort the young child to Santa while calming him or her down so that we could actually get a tear free shot. Instead she'd spent more time adjusting her chest boobs each and every time she looked at Santa, and all but threw the kid into his lap. I'd seen more than a few kids rub their shoulder as she dragged them to Santa's sleigh.

As elves, our jobs were to prance around all happy like we'd hit the jackpot at the sugar factory, twirling and singing; basically acting like we were just larger versions of the kids as Jared –our only male elf –snapped the shot to win momma over for the year. Then we had to escort the kid to mommy while smiling and living up to the stereotypical personality of said elf. Reality was that Alice would pose with Santa and Rosalie, leaving Angela and I to do most of the work.

"No, she didn't. I mean you totally called dibs even before he was hired. And like, she knew that Santa had to be screwing Mrs. Claus, cause it's like in all the stories and songs and stuff." I cringed. As an English and journalism major I wanted to smack the girl, hoping it would restart her brain into matching her age on her driver's license.

"She so did, but then she was like, _he just looked at me like I was some kind of stalker_. Seriously if she was gonna go behind my back she shoulda waited until tomorrow when he'd be stuck here until closing time in the mall; stupid skank." Rosalie growled while Angela and I were biting our fists trying not to laugh.

Jessica was another one of us workers in Santa's workshop. However she got to be the one where you'd place your order and she'd make sure it was printed. She wasn't as bad as Rosalie and Alice, but she too had her moments. She had, until now that is, kept her Christmas fantasy to herself and stayed with her boyfriend Mike from the Starbucks here in the mall.

As the two of them walked towards the other side of the change room I turned once more to the costume I would be wearing for the next eight hours. Yes, I said eight, unlike Santa we elf's had to walk around the mall trying to drum up business while Mr. and Mrs. Claus took their break. We drummed something up alright; I'd seen too many tents pitched in the middle of winter to truly want to go camping ever again.

Stripping down to my bra and panties, I had to remember why I was doing this… the cash. I needed to have money to last until the New Year when I'd start back at the local daycare in the kitchen. Now those kids I could handle because I made damned sure that they had the least amount of sugar in their food while still making it yummy.

"When, where, why and cute." Angela asked as she pointed to the lace thong and matching bra I was wearing.

It was the one thing my mom always told me. If I wanted to look confidant I needed to dress that way; and there was no way I could as an elf. So the next logical step would be to wear something underneath the uniform. Even if no-one ever saw them, it made me feel all that more better, prettier, and it built my confidence up to astronomical heights knowing that under the silly costume was a sexy little number.

"Last week, VS, a Christmas present for myself and thanks." I laughed as I pulled on the candy striped stockings and grabbing the leotard.

"Bitch, next time I'm coming. I'm dying to get more than just a once a night rise out of Ben." She smacked my ass as I bent over to step into the skirt.

"Ouch bitch, save the kink for your bedroom. My ass is not part of the costume." I rubbed the spot while trying not to laugh.

We finished up getting ready as Jessica came into the room looking a little lost as the other two girls turned their backs on her. I could literally see her shoulders drop, but watched as the smile crept up on her face before she walked over towards her locker and started getting dressed. She at least had the most comfortable of uniforms with a pair of flesh stockings, a mini poodle skirt and red jacket to match. The only thing I didn't envy was that she was the one who had to deal with the disgruntled parents after the children complained about Rosalie's harsh dealings with their precious child.

The clipping sound of our shoes echoed through the empty back alley ways of the mall getting ready for our first trip around the mall. I loved the quiet before we walked out into the crowds. That last calming breath before little kids would scream and point, where horny teenaged guys would try to flip our skirts for a glimpse of your panties, and the elderly shoppers who would shoot disapproving looks at the skimpy costumes we'd be wearing. I truly loved this part.

For the next twenty minutes we stopped for little shots with the kids who had the heart to approach Santa's special helpers, or the shop owners who wanted to post a Christmas picture on their walls to celebrate and drum up a little business for themselves.

It wasn't until a little girl asked Angela for a photo that my luck changed. I couldn't help but smile as I watched as both mother and daughter posed with Angela after explaining that the photo would be going to her daddy who was currently serving overseas when I was bumped hard enough that I felt my shoes wobble and my center of gravity shift. And I was sure that if it wasn't for the fast hands and quick thinking of my attacker/savior that I would have lost both my fight to stay upright and the women's phone.

"I'm so sorry; I was running late and didn't look where I was going." My eyes almost bugged out of my head. There standing before me was the hottest guy I'd ever seen he towered over me, even in the heels and my god he was gorgeous. I wanted to lick him like a lollypop for heaven's sake.

"Um, yeah, okay. No blood or flashing no foul right?" I cringed as I realized exactly what I had said. Way to go Bella; talk about flashing to a hot guy, that's one way to send him running.

"Um… right. Again I'm really sorry." He let go of my waist and I could have whimpered as I watched him run away into the crowd never to be seen again.

"Holy mistletoe and snowman Bella, he was fudging hot." Angela whispered as she waved to the young girl along with her mother off.

"And he's gone. I swear Ange, he looks familiar…," I sighed, "Come on, let's go get thrown up and peed on." Taking her arm and started walking towards the workshop. Thankfully it was at least at the front of the mall.

As the day continued on I kept an eye out for him, under the delusion that this being the second last day before Christmas that I'd make one guy out of all the shoppers in one of the largest malls in the area. As I said, I was delusional. I did however have the feeling that I was being watched, the only problem was that as I said it was two days before Christmas and I was dressed as a trampy elf, I was bound to get some attention; it made me more conscious of how I bent over with the kids who needed that little bit to calm down.

"I love Christmas. I love Christmas. I love Christmas" I mumbled as I walked towards where I'd been having lunch every day since it was the only time Ben had a chance to see Angela and those two did not need a third wheel on their half hour make-out session. One was enough thanks.

Instead, I took to going into the little Santa's workshop to have lunch. No pervy assholes trying to get the Christmas Elf to suck their candy cane, no little boys and girls asking where Santa was and why Santa only came one a year.

No today was hellish because not only was it Christmas Eve, but Rosalie and Alice had been suddenly fired this morning leaving me and Angela to do double duties to keep the line going. As it was I had already told Angela not to change her plans for the night, she and Ben were going to give Santa a real show if he turned up at Ben's place tonight. Besides it's not like I had anything special going on tonight except a hot cup of chocolate, cheesy Christmas movies and the possible caroler serenading me sometime tonight… No Angela needed to keep those plans and I was going to make sure she did.

After all, hopefully, it's only once you get proposed to in your life. And tonight was Angela's night… I should know since I was the one that helped him pick out the ring for her.

Rolling my ankles, and letting movement and feeling back into my feet, I couldn't help but jump as the click from the door brought me from my musings. The small door only locked on the inside, and I knew that Angela was over in the food court with some friends who came to say a quick Merry Christmas before nobody saw one another for a few days. It left me with three possibilities… well four but I didn't count the last one. Either my roommate was Demetri who as far as I knew didn't eat, Jessica who might have walked away from the barista boyfriend, or Santa himself.

"What a naughty little elf you are, hiding in my home…" his voice loud and clear in the otherwise empty room, a voice I had gotten very comfortable for the last month. Was it bad that no-one knew about the two of us, probably, but I wouldn't change it; the feeling of doing something so taboo, but ours none the less.

I stood and walked towards him, wanting to touch him and wanting to see him closer than the few feet that separated us. I couldn't help but smile with each step; I'd learned some amazing things from Santa that I doubted I'd have learned any other way. I knew how to be seductive without being slutty, how to approach a guy with full intention nothing more than sex, but still have my dignity and his respect in the end.

Santa had taught me that being wanted and acting on it, was not a bad thing; while he himself had learned how to get the girl and make sure he kept the girl. It was a win-win situation.

"I don't know whether to thank the two idiots or spank you with how busy you've been today. I'm just glad that your panties are hidden by that Lycra or I swear I'd have had to close down the day early." He groaned as he took hold of me, pulling me closer only to realize that his stuffing was still tied around his waist.

I giggled, I couldn't help it, it was the same thing he'd done for the last two weeks and no matter how many times he'd groan or growl it was a turn on that he was so eager to be closer to me. I was both happy and sad that tonight would be the last night I'd get to be with him.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint the little boys and girls now, would we Santa? After all, the poem talks about a happy man in a red suite not a grumpy one sporting a set of blue balls." I led him towards the second throne that had been put into the room as an emergency, before pushing him down on the plush cushion.

"No, we definitely don't want to disappoint all the _little_ boys and girls. I don't give a fuck about the mommies and daddies, or their big brothers and sisters who spend their time eying something that's mine." he growled as he grabbed my waist and pulled me until I was mounted on his lap.

"What ever shall I do to help you Santa? Could I maybe go fetch you something to eat, something with a large amount of sugar to help make you happy again? Or maybe I could rub your back so you could be relaxed and calm while dealing with the big boys and girls?" I smiled as I watched the faux beard twitch. I wanted to take it off him… that and those stupid glasses so I'd be able to see what he looked like.

"Don't tempt me woman…" and I groaned as the coarseness of his voice. I felt as his hands rose up my sides, before roughly taking hold of the shoulder straps, forcing them down; ultimately trapping my arms to my sides.

"White, had to be fucking white…" he mumbled so low I was probably not meant to hear it. Regardless, knowing that the white bra and panty set I wore today had him mumbling made me feel wanted, desired and powerful.

I groaned as he let me back, before lowering his mouth to suck… bite… lick my nipple until it stood proudly on display. Having to trust him so explicitly with my safety set something feral loose. I thrashed, ground, and submitted my body willingly to him as heat built up within my core. It was the one thing we had yet to do in this past month, but I couldn't wait until we fucked each other senseless.

It's not that neither of us wouldn't or didn't want to, but he needed to keep the illusion of Santa, and I wouldn't until he could lose the beard and glasses. It was a mystery to me why the glasses needed to be on since we had our parts to sell, but when it was just the two of us in here, they stayed.

"Off. Take it fucking off." He groaned as he yanked on the material, pulling the last of it off my top half.

It took seconds before the costume fell to the floor, pooled around my heels. We stood there just looking at one another, the red velvet now limply hanging to his body as the padding sat uselessly near the door.

"Fucking perfect." He whispered as I shook my head, halting his steps.

"Sit down Santa; let's make you a little more comfortable." The hidden messages rang loud and clear as he chuckled before sitting on his throne.

"And what do you have planned to rectify that issue?" he looked me up at me, making my heart go faster than it already was.

I couldn't help it; I just smiled as I dropped gently to my knees before crawling towards him. I could feel my hips swing with each forward motion, my ass rocking as my tits fell out of my bra completely. Licking my lips I didn't look away. I wanted him to know exactly what was happening, and what I wanted to happen.

Slowly my hands crept up the inseam of his pants; the feel of his muscles quivering with restraint had me drunk on the power as it swept through me. I watched as his hands gripped the arm rests, his fingers going white around the knuckles.

Letting my hands creep up more, I bypassed the very obvious need as it stood out in his pants. Instead; I headed for the coat jacket, and undoing the buckle knowing all that sat underneath was a simple muscle shirt and nothing else. I could feel the tautness of his chest as I ran my fingers gently over the muscle, tracing them with each finger-tip since I knew I would take too long if I did so with my tongue. As it was I was already panting with wanting to taste him.

Pulling the loose material to the side I stretched up, nipping at his nipple before running my tongue over it, taking the slight sting away… only to do it all over again. I could feel his heart beating against his chest; the deep panting coming from his mouth only muffled slightly by the fake beard.

I watched as he threw his head gently back into the padding of the throne, his will slowly breaking from not taking control. If there was one thing I'd noticed on these meetings with Santa, he needed control. Sure, I'd get to direct some of our encounters, but when all was said and done, he was the one to control the majority.

Taking pity on him, I let my hands once more wander towards his very well endowed cock. The first time, I was nervous; it took me a few attempts before I could comfortably fit him in my mouth. Did it get easier, somewhat; but it was still intimidating when I wanted nothing more than have it between my thighs and fucking me stupid.

"This would never get old, it's a miracle cock." I smiled as he laughed, albeit strained.

"It's only a miracle cock when it's in your mouth. Show me baby." The softness of his voice unsettled me but made me feel more, something that I don't know how to name.

His soft thumb rubbed against my cheek; sending shivers through my body as we looked at each other. It's only for a few seconds before he cocks his head to the side. It was all the invitation I needed, and he knew it. Sticking my tongue out, I swirled it around the head, before dipping slowly and rolling my tongue all around his cock.

He moaned deep in his throat as my hands began to explore his chest, flicking his nipples or mindlessly drawing patterns on his skin. The need to control, his need for control, broke as he gently persuaded my head to where he wanted it, gently kissing the bulbous head, my lips wrapped around him.

"My god, Bella, that mouth," he hissed through his teeth. It was amazing how that sound, his restraint from yelling had on me, making me feel more powerful than if I'd been the one in charge.

Taking in the strain of his chest, the tightness of his thighs, and the heavy breathing I knew he was holding himself back, not wanting to hurt me unintentionally as he did the first time we had snuck in here for more than just a quick bite. He pulled on my hair, not hard but still with enough force to gain my attention and breaking my concentration.

"What I would give to be able to fuck that mouth. Would you gag if I pushed too far in, or would you be able to take me all? Fuck the thought of just fucking you mouth has me wanting to cum on you alone, marking you; but to fuck you for real, that nice tight pussy, I think I'd even put myself on the naughty list for that." He groaned and I couldn't help but rub my thighs together. The idea of him being that uncontrolled had me wanting to say fuck it with my thoughts about being able to see who he was.

"You like that idea Bella…," he asked, smirking as I tried to move back to answer him. "Don't stop sweetheart, just move with me."

Slowly he began to rock his hips forward, while gently guiding my head down. His cock was hot, hard and the salty taste of his skin prickled my senses until I couldn't help but moan. It wasn't much for the first few thrusts, as he let my mouth get more comfortable with the thickness and his movements before he went further. Each time a little more would enter my mouth, until he came to the back of my throat.

I couldn't help but gag around him, but he groaned as he ran his fingers down the side of my face. I could feel the heat from his hand, and the tingling from his touch. It was intimate, but still very much private.

"Hands on my thighs sweetheart, squeeze if it gets too rough..." he groaned as he once more touched the back of my throat, waiting until I complied before he began to once more fuck my mouth.

There was no warning as he sped up, thrusting in and out of my mouth, not letting me get used to one speed before he would move faster. It should have scared me; I should have been squeezing the ever loving fuck out of his thighs. Instead, I was squeezing my own as the throbbing of my clit matched my heart beat. And when I wanted so badly to have him cum in my mouth, for him to finally give into what his body was screaming for, he would slow down and I'd moan with desire and frustration as it grew in my body.

"Fuck, I want to fuck you. Hard… fast… have you ride me… to fuck you over that fucking throne… your legs wrapped around my waist… your pussy squeezing my cock for everything it had. And you'd let me, wouldn't you Bella. And you'd let me have you in any way you could have me. I bet your panties are fucking soaked, that I'd be able to see your lips though the material…" the growl of his voice had me sucking harder wanting to scream out yes to everything he said.

I was so turned on that if he kept going I'd cum just by his words alone.

Roughly he pulled out of my mouth, pushing me down on the ground and pulling my panties to the side. He covered my mouth as I screamed with the sudden intrusion of his finger thrust into me while his thumb circled my clit so hard that the pain only had me thrashing more and more to finally soar through the air.

"You're so fucking tight, so fucking wet, and I can feel your pussy clamping down on my fingers just waiting to cum all over my hand, in my mouth, on my cock. You want that don't you baby, you want that release… and you know I can't deny you it either." He chuckled as I suddenly felt empty and my panties fell back into place.

I wanted to bitch him out. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't… because the minute I opened my eyes I was met with the real man under the Santa suit. Gone were the shades, beard and hat, and in there place were these amazing brown eyes, a fucking lickable jaw that I would kiss… bite… suck until I could taste him, and a head full of brown hair that fell all over his face.

"I wanna fuck you Bella, but not here. When I fuck you I wanna be able to take my time, to be able to hear you scream, and hear you say my name when your pussy milks me dry. Then I want to fuck that mouth again, feel you gag around me, scrape those teeth every so often when I pull out until only the head of my cock is wrapped in those lips. But most of all Bella when I fuck you, I won't let you out of my bed." He whispered as he settled between my thighs with only my now wasted panties separating us.

I could feel the heat coming from his cock with each thrust. I wanted him, skin to skin; even if he didn't enter me, I wanted to feel him. Instead, since I couldn't take my panties off I slid one hand down, grabbing the elastic and pulling it to the side.

He froze.

"No sex… I just need to feel you…" I whispered, afraid I fucked things up with my one bold move.

"Okay, but these have to go… I won't fuck you here, I won't enter you. But if we're gonna do this, I need these off." He moved fast, so fast my finger actually got caught on the elastic, ripping the side with the nail. "And I get to kiss you. I've had those lips on practically every part of me, but not being able to kiss you was fucking torture."

I was nodding before he even finished. I'd been dreaming of those lips for over a month now.

His lips were demanding as his hips were gentle. He dominated mine with his own, his tongue plundering every part, mapping out every inch of my mouth. But while he savagely took everything from my lips, his cock was another tantalizing story, I could feel him holding back, making sure he never entered me, but hitting my clit with each thrust of his hips.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you, then make love to you, and then to fuck you again. You feel fucking amazing, and I'm not even inside you. God, I can't wait for that." Holy shit, I couldn't string two words together as he began to thrust harder, all I could do was bite my lip so I wouldn't moan like I wanted to so badly. I wanted to fucking scream, not caring if I scared any kid passing by.

"Close…" I panted. And I was, I was so close I doubted it would have taken any more than a few thrusts before I would cum all over his cock.

He groaned against my neck, before bending slightly and biting my nipple through my bra. I flew, fuck falling I was flying. My head thrown back, my back arched and my mouth open in a silent scream as my hands flew to his hair. He thrust once more against me as he moaned my name. I felt the spurts of hot cum as it left him and painted my pelvic line.

Panting, I pulled him to me. I wanted to feel him… and I giggled. I couldn't believe it, we've done so many things and I knew I that there was no way I wouldn't be doing more later. But, I still didn't know his fucking name.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" I could hear the fear in his voice. But I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"So, now that I know what you look like _Santa_, can you tell me what your name is? I do not want to be praising Santa in my head ever again." I giggled, and he joined me.

"Tonight, sweetheart, when I fuck you so hard the neighbors will call the cops, Santa will not be leaving those lips." He kissed said lips softly.

"Well," I hedged, watching as he frowned for a second before suddenly smiling.

"Garrett; my name is Garrett Henderson. And now, we need to get cleaned up, we have another few hours before I can take you home." He said as he helped me stagger to my feet.

Tonight, there definitely will be more than now.

Yep, I definitely loved Christmas.


End file.
